


Poe Was a Fish

by hobbitpuff



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Not Old, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Valvert, I Know the Summary is Lazy, Lonely Old Men, M/M, Sentimental Old Fools, Silly Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/hobbitpuff
Summary: “Of course Poe was a fish,” Javert scrowled. “What else would he be?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as my Christmas fic but earlier.

At the first knock on the door Valjean jumped out of bed ready for flight before he was even awake and remembered there was no longer any reason to run. He checked the clock beside the bed. 11:14 pm. Something must have happened.

 

Javert was on duty tonight… wasn't he. With an unspoken prayer stuck in his throat he rushed to the front door.

 

Valjean put his hand on the knob. It was cold in his hand, foreign. Fear, an old friend, gripped his heart. Things had been going so well for him he should've expected something would come along to take it all away.

 

Another knock rapped on the door.

 

His instinct screamed at him to go grab Cosette and sneak out the firescape without ever opening the door and whatever was on the other side. But as Valjean had learned, running never solved anything. And his help may be needed by whoever was at the door.

 

He unlocked the door and threw it open before he could talk himself out of it.

 

Valjean did not immediately recognize the figure standing on the other side. All he saw was the midnight blue uniform that still froze his heart even after all this time. All he could think was that _they_ had finally come for him.

 

And then the figure in blue removed his cap.

 

“Detective Javert?” Valjean said, the door the only thing keeping him on his feet. At that moment Javert was both the man to fear and the man he had grown to love more than he had ever thought possible. “Javert?”

 

“Did I wake you?” Javert frowned.

 

“It’s after 11 on a school night. I was in bed.”

 

“I came at a bad time,” Javert replaced his cap. “I will come back in the morning.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Valjean chuckled. Javert had no sense of time, if he allowed him to leave now he would probably only return in a few hours. He was accustomed to getting calls and texts at all times of the day, and night from the man. This was the first he had come over unannounced however… and in uniform. “Come in. I'll make coffee.”

 

“I would not like to impose.”

 

“You could never be an imposition, Javert.” Valjean let Javert through the threshold. “You're always welcome here, you know that.”

 

“You're far too trusting, Jean.”

 

“Why, Detective?” his heart thumped in his chest. “Are you here to arrest me?” Valjean teased but the fear was there, he feared it would always be.

 

“I would sooner arrest myself,” Javert had to bend over Valjean to kiss him but pulled away. “My apologies, Jean. I did not think… I should not have come here without changing.”

 

Valjean would be lying if he said that the whole dating a cop thing never bothered him. Especially _this_ cop. But the detective had never given him any reason to fear him.

 

“You don't have to apologize for who you are, Javert,” Valjean had to reach up to kiss the man.

 

Javert was much more than his uniform. And if he truly wanted what he believed he had to first accept this side of the man he loved before they could move forward.

 

Javert grabbed Valjean around his waist and pulled at the t-shirt he had slept in. “You're wearing my shirt.” He rubbed his face against Valjean’s neck and sniffed. “You smell like me.” He gently nipped at the exposed skin. “I like it.” Valjean was glad he had not turned on any lights so that Javert could not see his blush, there was no excuse in it for a man his age. “I wondered what happened to it. You stole from me. Always the thief,” he chuckled.

 

Valjean had _accidentally_ taken the shirt the last time he had been at Javert’s place and had since taken to sleeping in it, and now his whole bed smelled of the man.

 

“I _borrowed_ it,” Valjean corrected.

 

“Borrowing suggests you meant to return it at some point,” Javert gave him a mischievous smirk. “If you return it to its rightful owner now I may not press charges.”

 

 _This_ too was new. He had known that Javert had a somewhat… dry sense of humor. But he had never played with Valjean in this way. And, to his surprise, he found he was enjoying it.

 

“And if I resist, Officer?"

 

Javert blinked in surprise, then slowly grinned. “Then you leave me no other choice than to remove it by force.” He reached for Valjean.

 

Valjean dodged away from him and backed into an end table, Javert crashed into him causing the whole thing to topple over with them.

 

“Are you hurt?” Javert helped him stand.

 

“Nothing but my pride,” he laughed. “That's what I get for acting like a man twenty years younger.” He would say that Javert made him feel like a teenager, but he had never felt like a teenager, even when one. “Leave it,” he said when Javert begun to pick up the mess they had made. “I don't want to wake Cosette.”

 

The thought of Cosette asleep in the next room brought him back to his senses. What if they had continued as they were and the young girl had walked in on them?

 

“I believe I promised you a cup of coffee,” he straightened the stolen shirt in an attempt to regain at least some of his dignity. He tried to not limp as he led Javert to the kitchen.

 

Valjean started the coffee maker. He did not drink coffee himself. But had bought the machine for any guests he might’ve had though he had never had reason to use it before Javert became a frequent visitor.

 

He poured the brewed coffee into a cup and added the vanilla creamer he kept in stock just for Javert. Valjean had noticed that though the detective only ever drank his coffee black when he made it himself, the man had quite a secret sweet tooth. And Valjean did not mind the taste of early morning kisses so much after Javert had had the sweetened coffee.

 

In fact, he would definitely not mind starting every morning in such a way.

 

Valjean turned around to hand the cup to Javert but the look on the other man's face froze him. “What's the matter?” _Had he done something wrong?_

 

“Nothing.” Javert took the cup from Valjean’s hands, briefly touching his fingers. “Just have to remind myself not to become too used to all this.” He gave Valjean a sad smile and turned away.

 

Valjean could not move. Javert must've figured him out. The detective must know what was hidden in the drawer of his dresser, what he was planning. And was going to end things before Valjean could play his hand.

 

It… hurt. But he had been alone before Javert, he could be alone again. _Could a blind man who had gained sight go back to being blind again?_ At least now he had Cosette. They would have each other, if no one else.

 

Valjean sat across from Javert. The detective had both hands wrapped around his cup and his head was down. Something was obviously bothering him. Valjean yearned to reach out and take his hands into his own but he didn't know if it was still his place to.

 

“Why have you come, Javert?”

 

“I don't know… Poe is dead. And all I could think was how much I wanted to see you.”

 

“Oh.” Valjean felt guilty at the rush of relief that flooded him. He grabbed Javert’s hands, warmed by the hot cup. “It’s never easy losing someone you care about.” He rubbed his hands, kissed his knuckles.

 

Valjean knew he had heard the name from Javert before but could not recall the circumstance. Poe had to be a fellow officer however, he supposed. Javert did not exactly have anything of a social life outside of his work.

 

“How did it happen?” he asked.

 

“It was expected I guess,” Javert shrugged. “He had been slowing down. And he no longer greeted me when I came home after work. He stopped eating a few days ago. But he always recovered, I assumed he would this time too. And tonight… he was floating at the top of his tank.”

 

Valjean’s brain felt like a record that had skipped a few beats. “Poe… was a fish?”

 

“Of course Poe was a fish,” Javert scrowled. “What else would he be?”

 

“I don't remember you having any pets,” he answered. Valjean would have never guessed that Javert were the type to grieve for a dead fish.

 

“He wasn't a pet. Not mine anyway. I was only watching him… for a friend.”

 

… _for a friend?_ Javert had no friends that Valjean knew of.

 

“These things happen, Javert. You can't blame yourself, your friend will understand it wasn't your fault.”

 

“She can't understand, Jean. She's _dead_.” Javert took his hands back from a shocked Valjean and rubbed at his already messed hair. “Her name was Constance. Mother Connie the station called her. She had already been with the station for ages when I was a rookie. She liked everyone but… she took a special liking to me. It shouldn't come as a surprise that I have never been popular. But it was… worse before Mother Connie took me into her protection. She reminded me of my mother, what little I remember of her. I guess I…” Javert could not continue.

 

“You loved her,” Valjean finished for him.

 

“I guess I did, although I didn't know it at the time,” Javert continued. “Connie was diagnosed with cancer almost two years ago. The entire station was devastated of course. But she remained hopeful even through the worse. It was a bad time. Before going into the hospital for the final time I visited her for the first time at her home. I confessed things to her that I had never told anyone, and she… forgave me. And she gave me Poe before I left. She said she had him for years and was worried about what would happen to him when she was gone. She said being with me would remind him that he wasn't alone.”

 

"Of course I knew at the time it was never about that fish, more than likely someone had just given it to her and she was trying to find a way to get rid of it.” He laughed. “It would be like her.”

 

“I like her,” Valjean smiled sadly. He was sorry that he had missed meeting someone who had obviously meant so much to the man he loved. “I wish I had known her.”

 

“She would've liked you,” Javert said. “You remind me of her. Not like… you know. But you would've liked her. The both of you would've no doubt enjoyed plotting against me.” He smiled fondly. “I told her about you… that is I told Poe about you. And I could pretend she was still listening to my foolish words.”

 

Valjean’s heart ached for this lonely man before him. It had been this loneliness he understood so well that had first brought them together.

 

He reached out across the table and hugged Javert to him, forehead to forehead. “You don't need a fish for her to hear you, Javert. As long as you need to speak to her, she'll hear you.”

 

“You're a sentimental old fool, you know,” Javert kissed him softly. His lips tasted of salt on Valjean’s. “But I suppose another old fool should know another.”

 

Valjean had to stop himself from crawling across the table and into Javert’s lap, the table probably wouldn't have held his weight anyway and they had already broken enough furniture.

 

It was only the sound of a small throat clearing that finally separated them.

 

“Cosette,” Valjean blushed in embarrassment at being caught by the small girl. “What are you doing up?”

 

“I thought I heard Madame break in, I hid like you taught me,” she crawled into Valjean’s lap and hugged tightly. “Is Mister Javert gonna sleep over again?”

 

“Maybe,” he brushed her hair back. “Do you have a problem with that?”

 

Cosette silently shook her small head. “Can Mister Javert make chocolate pancakes for breakfast like last time?”

 

“I don't know,” Valjean chuckled. “You'll have to ask him.”

 

“Only if you go back to bed like a good girl,” Javert told her.

 

“You heard him,” Valjean stood up with Cosette holding on. “Let's get you back to bed.”

 

“Can Mister Javert tuck me in, please Papa?”

 

“If that's what you wish, but why?”

 

“You said not to be afraid of him, only bad people should be afraid of people like him,” she whispered. “Madame is a bad people. Mister Javert will keep her away.”

 

Valjean hugged the girl tightly to him. “Madame will take one look at his scary face and run away in fear.” Cosette giggled against his neck.

 

“I do _not_ have a scary face,” Javert scrowled comically.

 

“Like a bulldog. Right, Papa?”

 

“Just like one,” Valjean agreed. “Like having your own guard dog.” He handed her over to Javert who had a much easier time holding the small girl than he had had. “You two go on ahead, I'll clean up.”

 

He had to laugh at the flash of fear that had crossed the detective’s features. Javert who had shown no fear breaking into a room full of dangerous criminals without backup was terrified of being alone with one small child. Cosette waved over Javert's shoulder.

 

Valjean took his time before joining them. He stood in the doorway and watched the scene before him with a fond smile.

 

Cosette was already in bed, under her beloved My Little Pony comforter. Javert was standing in front of the closet, which was too small to hold any adult much less a figure such as Madame had. With one hand on its handle, he knocked on the door with the other. “Police, open the door, or I shall have to huff and puff and blow the door down.” Javert winked at Cosette, she giggled behind her hand.

 

“Very well, you leave me no other choice,” Javert stood back, made a show of straightening his uniform, sucked in his already flat stomach and blew out his cheeks to almost cartoonish proportions. The detective blew out at the same time he yanked the closet door open. He made a professional sweep of the closet. “Must have blown Madame right out. Your room is now safe, Miss Cosette.” He placed his hand on his heart and gave her a deep bow.

 

Cosette clapped for his performance and Valjean joined in sitting next to the girl in the bed.

 

“Jean… I did not know you were there.”

 

“Only for the best part,” Valjean teased. “Perhaps I should have you secure my room too.”

 

Cosette giggled. “Mister Javert is silly, Papa.”

 

“That he is.”

 

“I like him, Papa.”

 

“I like him too,” Valjean said. _Very much_. “But you've had enough excitement for one night. It's time for you to say goodnight.”

 

Cosette hugged Valjean around the neck and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, Papa.” He kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Princess.” He expected the girl to lay down as she did usually but instead she reached out for Javert. “Mister Javert too.”

 

Javert looked to Valjean as though asking for permission. “Mister Javert too,” Valjean smiled and motioned him to join them.

 

The detective rolled his eyes dramatically but obeyed. He took Cosette’s small hand into his large one and gave it a quick peck. “Goodnight, Miss Cosette.”

 

To Valjean’s surprise Cosette also gave Javert a hug. “Goodnight, Mister Javert.” She lay down hugging her doll to her chest.

 

Valjean tucked the blankets around both and bopped both girl and doll gently on the nose.

 

He turned off the light, a nightlight softly illuminated the walls, and partly closed the door behind him and Javert.

 

“I should be leaving,” Javert said.

 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Valjean insisted. “It’s late, you can just stay here.”

 

“I don't have anything to sleep in, Jean.”

 

“You can borrow something of mine.”

 

“I would look like the Hulk in anything of yours,” Javert huffed but he followed Valjean into his bedroom.

 

Valjean closed the door softly behind them and kissed Javert quickly on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“What was that for?” Javert touched his hand to his cheek where Valjean had kissed him.

 

“For making her laugh.” For bringing laughter into this home, and into his heart. Javert did not blush but his ears did turn red and Valjean thought that was adorable. He turned away from Javert and opened the dresser drawer to find something suitable for other man to wear to bed. “Next time you stay over you should just bring some things to leave here.” He tossed Javert a pair of pajama pants that had been too long for him.

 

Valjean carefully covered the object he kept hidden from Javert: a key.

 

“You know what I believe? Mother Constance gave you Poe because she knew you needed him to remind you that you weren't alone. And she brought him back home because she knew you no longer needed him.”

 

“Poe was a _fish_ , Jean,” Javert wrapped his arms around Valjean and kissed the back of his neck. “Just a fish.”

 

It was not the right time to give it to Javert. But it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the real Poe who I only had a little over a year but helped me through some rough months even if he was just a fish...
> 
> Silly Javert totally had a mind of his own while I was writing this fic.. and the closet scene was completely unplanned. I blame my Javert muse on this one.
> 
> Someday I really need to write some domestic smut for these two...


End file.
